


The Ritual

by RingabelxTiz



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingabelxTiz/pseuds/RingabelxTiz
Summary: Robin gets kidnapped and is forced to be part of a ritual.





	The Ritual

Robin was tossed into a blank room with nothing but a chair. His hands were bind together in front of him. He was naked. The door shut behind him. He did not remember what happened. He was drugged. The tactician sat on the chair shaking. He was scared. He did not understand why he was brought here or what he did wrong. He hoped Shulk would come and save him soon. The tactician’s heart was beating rapidly in his chest. The room was pitch black. There were no windows. Just plain white walls and gray carpet. He closed his eyes and leaned his head down. The door finally flung opened startling Robin. A tall man with a blank mask entered the room. He had an HD cam recorder. He pushed the table over and placed the camera down. Robin was confused. The masked man yanked the towel away revealing his torture weapons. Robin began to whimper. He got off the chair and moved down until his back was pressed against the wall. The masked man laughed and turned on his camera. He opened his laptop revealing a disturbing site. A group of users were typing messages in the chat box. The masked man walked closer and gripped Robin’s chin evilly grinning.

“You have Grima’s blood. With your blood, we can summon Lord Zanza!” He laughed.

Robin shook his head and jerked his head away.

“Lets begin the ritual!” He shouted.

A group of men entered the room wearing black cloaks and white mask. They grabbed Robin and the cut the rope binding his hands. Robin tried breaking free but the men had a firm grip on him. The masked men drew a bizarre symbol and placed candles on the edges. They lit the candles up. Robin whimpered and begged for help. He was hung upside down. His ankles were tied. The masked men began drawing symbols on Robin’s body. His body dangled and he pleaded them to let him go. He wailed in anguish once he felt something sharp tracing down his abdominal. The masked men began shouting out phrases that were in a different language. Robin screamed once his abdominal was slashed. Blood flowed down his body. His blood dripped on the bizarre symbols. He felt his back being slashed making him yell in pain. The symbol was covered with his blood. The room began to shake. Robin gulped. His tears renewed. He looked down seeing the symbol glowing dark red. The line of the symbol glowed bright green. He saw an arm reach up. This startled Robin. He screamed on top of his lungs. Another arm reached up slamming on the ground. The chat box was spammed with messages cheering on whatever was coming out from the symbol. The figure pulled itself up revealing his blond hair and blue eyes. Robin closed his eyes. The light was too bright. The figure crawled on the floor and panted heavily. His body was covered with blood. He turned his body around seeing the tactician weeping. The masked men cheered and bowed down to their lord. Zanza’s eyes glowed dark blue and he stood up. He had no clothes on. He felt reborn. His body was muscular. He checked his surroundings carefully. He felt hatred taking over his body once he realized why he was summoned. These gang members summoned him out of curiosity and power. He clenched his fist. His golden wings and a halo appeared above his head.

“Lord Zanza!”

“Our God!”

Robin felt the rope being cut. He fell flat on his blood. He quickly crawled over to the corner hiding his face. Zanza demonically hollered.

“We’ve waited so long for you to be reborn my lord!”

The masked man grabbed Zanza’s hand and kissed it. Zanza turned his head and gripped the masked man’s neck hollering out loud. The hollering was so loud that the laptop and video camera broke. The masked man gagged. His legs dangled violently. The other masked man tried stabbing Zanza making him fall on his knee. He threw the masked man against the wall killing him instantly. Zanza hollered sending the other masked men flying back. Robin did not dare to open his eyes. He was too scared to open them. He whimpered as he heard bones being snapped and bodies ripped apart. The bodies fell on the floor limp. It was dead silent. Robin could only hear Zanza’s breathing. He felt his heart drop once he heard faint footsteps coming closer. A cloud of black mist was around Zanza’s legs. Zanza knelt down and sniffed Robin. Robin could feel his hot breath beneath his ear. Zanza looked at his hands seeing blood. Robin slowly opened his eyes wishing he never did. He gulped. He felt his heart drop. Zanza slowly reached his hand out. Robin shook his head. He was so scared. Zanza gently grabbed the tactician’s hands and pulled him on his feet. Robin’s body shook. Zanza grabbed both of his hands and placed them on his muscular chest. Robin slightly blushed. He did not understand. He was confused. Or maybe it was a setup. Zanza then interlaced their fingers together. Robin saw the wound on his body sealing up with a bright yellow light. Robin screamed once a lance pierced through Zanza’s body. Zanza turned his body around seeing another masked man. He growled as he broke the lance. He grabbed the masked man’s throat and threw him against the wall. He glided over and rammed the man’s head against the wall repeatedly. Blood splattered on the floor and carpet. Zanza slowly stood up. The wound on his abdominal healed by itself. He turned his body around and awkwardly walked over to Robin. Robin noticed he was walking weird. Maybe he was learning how to walk again. Zanza looked at Robin and reached his arm out.

“Zanza…” Robin whispered.

Robin held his hand. Zanza swift Robin off his feet and carried him out of the room. He did not care if he was naked. Robin listened to his steady heartbeat.

 _“He’s so warm.”_ Robin thought.

* * *

 

 

Zanza gently placed Robin down. He patted his head. He turned his head once he saw a knight wearing shining armor. Zanza grinned and glided over grabbing the knight and broke his neck. He quickly got the clothes on. Robin could see his face now. He looked so young. He had a dashing smile on his face once he saw Robin. He was walking normal. He swift Robin off his feet again and carried him like his bride. Zanza kept walking until he found an abandoned cabin. He quickly remodeled the cabin making Robin gasp. Robin was placed on a king size bed. Zanza crawled on top. Their eyes were locked. For some reason, Robin did not feel any fear. Zanza removed his shirt and grabbed Robin’s hand. He placed them on his chest again.

“Do you like being touched on the chest?”

Zanza pecked Robin’s nose in response.

“Can you speak?”

Zanza shrugged. He pointed to the bathroom. Robin nodded. He wanted to get all the blood off. He got off the bed and walked inside the bathroom. Zanza sat there smiling. Robin will find out about him eventually. Robin got some clothes that appeared to be in his size. He wanted answers. Why did he save him and why is being nice to him? Robin sat down next to Zanza. He had a towel wrapped around his body.

“Where are you from?”

Zanza tilt his head.

“From hell.”

“What are you?”

“I really don’t know. I died decades ago and was summoned.”

“Why did you rescue me?”

“The first person I lay my eyes on when summoned is the person I fall in love with.”

“You love me?”

Zanza nodded.

“Have you read the urban legend about me?”

Robin shook his head.

“I just know I was kidnapped and forced to be part of this ritual…”

“I can see fear in your eyes. You don’t trust me.”

“I don’t. I was warned about you…”

Zanza’s eyes glowed blue.

“I see. You’re in a relationship with Shulk.”

Robin got off the bed and grabbed a nearby sword.

“You want to kill me?”

Robin pointed the sword against Zanza’s neck. Zanza kept a straight face. He felt heartbroken.

“I saved you…”

“Hm…you’re from hell and start being nice to me. I know you’re up to something.”

Zanza crossed his arms.

“If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it long ago.”

“Maybe so but I’m not falling for your ambitious charm.”

Zanza stood up. Robin’s hands began to shake.

“He never told you…”

“Told me what?”

“Shulk actually never existed.”

Robin was confused.

“What are you talking about?”

“He never told you as I figured. Shulk died when he was four years old. I’ve been in his body ever since.”

Robin shook his head.

“No! You’re lying!”

“You’re in love with a dead man that doesn’t exist.”

Robin growled.

“And what are you!?”

“I am dead to but I’m the real _Shulk_ you love.”

Robin was becoming infuriated.

“Are you? What do you know about me that only Shulk knows then?”

Zanza smirked.

“Lets see. You’re only powerful when fighting with an army, you had amnesia when you first met Chrom and Lissa, it turns out Validar is your father, you had another twin from a dark future you destroyed then you disappeared, you still have Grima’s blood, and it turns out that masked Marth was actually Chrom’s daughter from the future.”

Robin felt his heart beating rapidly.

“You’re actually a prince of Plegia.”

“I’m not convinced you’re Shulk…”

Zanza felt saddened.

“What must I do to prove myself I’m him?”

“How did you and I meet and when did we start falling in love? Only my real Shulk knows that.”

Zanza warmly smiled.

“I remember I met you at the festival when you were showing off your magic tricks. Melia became fascinated and you two had a duel. I tried one of the books and the thoron blasted into my face making Fiora and Melia laugh so hard. You helped me up and asked if I was okay then when I saw your face, my heart began to race from how beautiful you were. I met up with you at the library and began talking then that’s how we fell in love. You have over five thousand books inside your room and I still have the elwind I kept from you.”

Robin covered his mouth.

“S-Shulk….are you trapped in that body?”

Zanza got closer.

“No. This is the real me. My name is Zanza.”

“Then who’s Shulk then?”

Zanza shook his head.

“Nothing. Forget about it. You’re back with me.”

Robin studied Zanza’s face.

“I have to admit. You do look very handsome.”

Zanza lightly laughed.

“How about a kiss? I’d liked to see you on your tippy toes.”


End file.
